Flexible storage bags for use in the containment and protection of various items, as well as the preservation of perishable materials such as food items, are well known in the art. Such bags typically comprise a rectangular sheet of polymeric film folded upon itself and sealed along two edges to form a semi-enclosed container having two flexible opposed sidewalls, three sealed or folded edges, and one open edge. A closure integrally formed with the bag such as an interlocking rib-type seal or separately provided such as a plastic or paper-clad-wire tie completes the containment assembly.
As utilized herein, the term "flexible" is utilized to refer to materials which are capable of being flexed or bent, especially repeatedly, such that they are pliant and yieldable in response to externally applied forces. Accordingly, "flexible" is substantially opposite in meaning to the terms inflexible, rigid, or unyielding. Materials and structures which are flexible, therefore, may be altered in shape and structure to accommodate external forces and to conform to the shape of objects brought into contact with them without losing their integrity. Flexible storage bags of the foregoing variety are typically formed from polymeric film, such as polyethylene or other members of the polyolefin family, in thicknesses of between about 0.0002 inches to about 0.002 inches. Such films are frequently transparent but sometimes are opaque and/or colored.
Flexible storage bags of the currently commercially available variety provide a means of conveniently storing a wide range of objects and materials in a generally disposable containment device. While flexible storage bags of the foregoing variety have enjoyed a fair degree of commercial success, their reliance upon mechanical closures tends to cause difficulty in operation for individuals having impaired manual dexterity such as children, the elderly, arthritis patients, etc. Moreover, such mechanical closures typically require alignment of mechanical elements for operation which can prove challenging for those with impaired vision or impaired hand-eye coordination.
Flexible storage bags with sliding mechanical closures have been developed to improve the ease of opening and closing mechanical interlocking seals. While such sliding mechanical closures have proven suitable for such uses, there remains the issue of determining whether the slider mechanism has in fact been completely translated across the mouth of the bag to achieve the desired completion of the closing operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sliding mechanical closure which provides for a positive indication of when a complete closure has been achieved.